Morningflower
Morningflower is a light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Morningflower is mentioned in the prologue. She is a heavily pregnant queen, and needs to rest. :When WindClan makes the return journey home, she has a new kit named Gorsekit. Morningflower is still exhausted from her kitting and from being so far from home, so she needs constant help from her Clanmates and Fireheart. When she gets tired from carrying her newborn, Fireheart offers to help. She is suspicious, but soon softens after she sees the compassion in his eyes. Fireheart stays close to her so she can see her son. This is the beginning of a bond between the two. :As they cross the Thunderpath, Morningflower carries Gorsekit across, with Fireheart by her side. Later, when Barkface sees a sign from StarClan in the clouds, he yells, and Morningflower calls out, worried. :When WindClan gets home, she thanks Fireheart and is overjoyed at being home. She immediately heads to the nursery to start making a nest for Gorsekit and herself. As Fireheart leaves, it is mentioned that he wanted to see Morningflower settled in the nursery. Forest of Secrets :Along with the rest of WindClan, Morningflower is outraged when she finds out that ThunderClan is harboring Brokenstar. She takes part in the surprise attack on ThunderClan, and is seen fighting with Longtail. Then, she attacks Fireheart, not realizing at first who he is, but then recognizes him and stops, the two cats remembering their friendship. Rising Storm : Onewhisker mentions her and her kit's well-being to Fireheart at a Gathering. A Dangerous Path :Morningflower's son is now an apprentice and Onewhisker is his mentor. Fireheart recognizes him at a Gathering. :Morningflower is seen in the battle line during the confrontation between WindClan and ThunderClan, standing next to Onewhisker and Gorsepaw. The Darkest Hour :When the ThunderClan cats arrive after TigerClan attack WindClan, Morningflower is in the center of the clearing, wailing. She does not appear to be injured, but keeps nosing a bundle of fur that is the dead Gorsepaw. Onewhisker tells Firestar that Tigerstar held the young apprentice down and killed him to make an example of what would happen to every WindClan cat. She shares some words with Firestar, saying that she couldn't believe StarClan had done this to them, and that she never thought Firestar would save her son for this. :In the battle with BloodClan, Morningflower is seen attacking her enemies with rage yowling, "Gorsepaw!", taking all of her anger on her son's murder out on the BloodClan cats. After the battle, she is still sad and angry, but she feels like her son's murder has been avenged. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Morningflower is now an elder. Feathertail pauses to briefly speak with her at the Gathering, and though the exchange is polite, it is not friendly, as WindClan cats are still drinking water from RiverClan territory though the drought is over. Moonrise : Dawn :During the journey to the new territory, the Clans cross a Thunderpath. Morningflower falls behind and is in danger of being hit by a monster. Leafpaw and Firestar yell encouragement, and she makes it safely across. :Later, one of her paw pads wears raw from walking. Leafpaw takes a look at it while Barkface examines an unfamiliar herb brought by Russetfur. Barkface is skeptical about the the herbs, but Morningflower gives her approval saying that if it works, they can use it on others. With Morningflower's consent, Leafpaw ches and washes the green juice into Morningflower's paw. She winces but shrugs it off as a small sting. Once Leafpaw is finished with the unknown herb juice, she swaths Morningflower's paw in cobwebs reminding her if it starts to throb. Morningflower then gingerly presses paw to the ground and tells Leafpaw that it works. :As they get furthur into the mountains, it is noted that Morningflower's paw has improved though the terrain has been getting more difficult. Starlight :Morningflower has been growing weaker with coming old age. She and Darkfoot, another WindClan elder, become very sick from being given poisoned water to drink before coming to the camp. Leafpaw brings watermint when she hears the news, and is able to help Barkface keep them from getting any worse. Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Dark River :Jaypaw listens to the other medicine cats on the way to the Moonpool, and Barkface confides that Morningflower has recovered from greencough and lives to see another newleaf. Jaypaw can tell that Barkface fears that it might be her last newleaf. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Morningflower is not listed in the allegiances, or seen in the book. It is strongly suggested that she had died sometime in between [[Sunrise|''Sunrise]] and The Fourth Apprentice, most likely of old age. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :It is mentioned that her apprentice name is Morningpaw and her mentor is Tallstar, the leader of WindClan. :When ShadowClan attacks the WindClan camp, Morningflower is seen in the nursery with Ashfoot. Ashfoot tells the heavily pregnant queen to protect her son, Eaglekit. When WindClan decides to leave the camp, Morningflower and Eaglekit are first to break through the bracken to escape and start running, with Eaglekit bumping against his mother's legs in terror. Character Pixels Family Members '''Son:' :Gorsepaw:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 62; although his name is revealed only in the allegiances of A Dangerous Path Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters